The objective of this research is to measure the influence of child mortality on fertility in a number of Asian countries and the United States, with attention to the mediating role of economic and social factors. One focus will be to measure demand effects, replacement effects, and insurance effects, of child mortality reduction on demanded number of births. Demand effects tend to increase fertility, because child mortality reduction reduces the cost of, and therefore increases the demand for, an additional surviving child. Replacement effects tend to reduce fertility because fewer births are necessary to produce a given number of surviving children. Insurance effects also tend to reduce fertility, because as the variance of child mortality declines along with its level, parents produce fewer extra births as a hedge against uncertain child mortality. A second focus will be to measure the completeness of the replacement effect. For many reasons, such as onset of sterility, a woman may not be able to achieve her replacement intentions. This analysis will utilize census-derived age-parity-specific birth rates and birth probabilities by number of dead children and socioeconomic characteristics, derived by an extension of the own-children method of fertility estimation. A third focus will be multivariate analysis of the covariation of child mortality and fertility over time, geographic units, and socioeconomic characteristics. This analysis will rely heavily on own-children estimates of fertility by socioeconomic characteristics and on estimates of child mortality by the same charcteristics with the latter estimates derived from census and survey data by an extension of the Brass method which estimates trend as well as level of child mortality.